


Can I Put a Ring on It?

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Series: Knot Plot at All [4]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, Ice Play, Knotting, M/M, Oh Look More Porn, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank finally figures out how to make himself not blue anymore, he's worried that Alex isn't going to love him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Put a Ring on It?

Raven walks down the stairway when Hanks comes up behind her, she turns to him and gasps. "Hank you're....you're wow. I mean you looked awesome before don't get me wrong, but you're human!" she gasps. 

Hank looks at his hands, blushing a little. "Ye-yeah I ju-just figured it out this morn-morning." He stutters embarrassed. 

"Have you shown Alex yet?" 

The scientist shakes his head. "I was waiting for to-tonight. I want-wanted to surprise him." 

Raven gives him a small smile at that. "Well we love you no matter what Hank, but congrats on figuring it out." Hank blushes a little more before he waves goodbye and continues on his way.

Later that evening the scientist starts preparing a small private dinner in their room, for him and Alex, unable to hold back his nervousness and excitement. A bit of dread taints the edges of his happy mood though. 'What if he hates me again now that I'm human once more, like when he called me Bozo and Bigfoot, what if he doesn't love me now?'

Alex walks into their room rubbing his shoulder as he yawns. He looks up blinking at the dinner set up in the middle of their room. His confused eyes moved around the room before they fell on Hank and widened. "Hank Oh My God," he yells as he steps hesitantly forward before wrapping his arms around the other man, "you're not furry anymore," the blonde whispers into the still taller older man's chest.

Hank lets out a smell breath of relief, pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug. "I'm not. I-I figured it ou-out. D-d-do you like like it-t?" he stutters.

"Yes of course, I like you every way you are," the blonde says as he pulls away and kisses the man softly. "You're still a furnace," he whispers as he feels the heat coming off of the brunette.

Hank grins into Alex's neck. "Glad to know I can still keep you warm." he chuckles. "K-kiss me again pah-please. Its so n-nice not to have to wor-rry about f-f-fangs and cla-claws." he mutters.

Alex gives him another deep kiss before pulling away, his hands coming up to frame the scientist's face. "Whats wrong babe? Why are you stuttering so much?" the blonde mutant asks worriedly.

"I wa-was worri-worried you wou-wouldn't love love me li-like this-s, be-because you us-used to te-tease me when I lo-look-looked huma-human. M-my fe-feet still have-haven't chan-changed ba-back." He tries taking a deep breath to reduce the stutter and nerves but finds it does little to calm him. The blonde man in his arms however is doing him some good.

"Oh love, that was because I was jealous, you're gorgeous and smart. I never thought I had a chance with you, especially once Raven started to show her attraction towards you," the blonde blushes deeply, "and who’s to say that someone won't sweep you off your feet while I'm not looking, you've always been perfect."

"Re-really?" Hank asks searching Alex's blue eyes with his now own equally blue ones."Yes, really," 

Alex whispers, he leans against the other man's chest his head laying on a broad shoulder. "Love you, my big oaf," he punctuates the sentence with a kiss to the other man's neck.

Hank tightens his arms around Alex. "I love you too dumb jock." he jokes squeezing the other mutant as if he would disappear, or worse he himself would wake up and this will have been just a beautiful, but tragic dream.

Alex grins against the other man's skin, "your dumb jock." He pulls away and looks over at the food, "so whats this all for?" he asks with an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

Hank shrugs. "I...I thought we could spend some time to-together. Ju-st us, and no other wor-worries, and to cel-celebrate this." he gestures to his human body.

"That sounds awesome," Alex says with his wide grin still in place. He lets the other man lead him over to the table and sits across. the blonde's face stays open with happiness as he and Hank dig into the great food spread across the table. Alex takes a bite out of the steak and moans, "did you make all this love, because its delicious."

Hank shrugs again. "I like to cook actually, especially fo-for you." He takes a sip of his beer to try and get rid of the last of his stutter.

Alex blushes at the other man's remark, "well you do a really good job babe, its so good," he moans again closing his eyes as he takes another bite.

The scientist's dick twitches at the sight of his lover moaning, and whining around the steak, and he can't help but wish that that pretty mouth was around a different piece of meat. Hank takes another swig of his beer trying to calm himself.

Alex opens up his eyes and stares at the other man. He smirks softly as he lifts his foot up underneath the table and runs it up the other mutants thigh.

Hank nearly drops his beer, and moans a little as Alex's foot brushes the very tip of his cock. "Tease." he accuses.

Alex's smirk turns almost evil as his foot curves and then rubs around the other's hard cock. The blonde's toes curling perfectly to leave a bend to cradle the hard member.

Hank shudders at the added pressure, and grips the table. "Eat your dinner, I slaved away for it." He chokes. He takes a moment to look at his grip on the table, and while he's retained the muscle tone from becoming the Beast, it's nice to not have to worry about breaking said table in half just because he's excited.

Alex takes another bite even as his foot continues to rub and torture the other man. Once he's done chewing he stabs another bite, "I can do multiple things at a time." He pops the bite into his mouth moaning seductively.

Hank whines gripping his chair, and panting. "Alex...stop, I'm so hard already. I wanted to wait until after dinner." he groans.

Unable to take the hurt look on his lover's face Hank develops a wicked grin, and uses his abnormally long leg to brush against Alex's and rubs at the other man's cock.

Alex groans his whole body shaking with need as Hank returns the teasing. "I thought you wanted to eat," he whines softly as his own foot comes up and starts to rub at the other's cock.

Hank shudders a little. "I do, but you looked so upset." He replies getting up and moving his chair so that they're next to each other. Looking deep into Alex's eyes the scientist leans forward kissing him while resting a hand directly over the other man's denim clad erection.

Alex shudders, his mouth opening up to the other's assault willingly. The blonde's hand comes up grasping at the scientists dressed coat as he tries to pull himself closer.

Hank grins into their kiss, especially at Alex's forcefulness. Forgetting his food Hank kicks back his chair to crowd the blonde into his, never removing his hand from the other man's arousal.

The energy mutant thrusts up into the large hand, trying to get the needed friction on his hard cock. He whines deep in the back of his throat, eyes closed as he lets his lover take him apart.

Hank grins breaking their kiss to suck at Alex's neck, and to slide a hand up beneath the other mutant's t-shirt. The formerly blue mutant slides his hand around to Alex's back, and angles both their bodies so that he can lift them to the bed. Hank manages flipping them so Alex is on top and grinds their clothed arousal together. "Alex..." he groans hands fumbling for the buttons on his jeans.

Alex moans at the display of strength from the other man, his head flung back as he balances himself on the older man's chest. The blonde's legs splayed out over the other's thin hips as he rocks himself against the huge cock beneath him.

"Alex...god babe." He whines pushing down the blonde's jeans and boxers. Hank leans forward glancing upward for a moment before tentatively taking his lover's straining cock into his mouth.

Alex whimpers as his cock is engulfed into that warm mouth. His hands grasp at the other's broad shoulders as he tries not to press into that warm heat. His head still flung back in ecstasy

Hank pulls off for a moment, flipping the blonde beneath him, before sucking him practically down his throat once more. The scientist digs his fingers into the blonde's trembling thighs.

The younger man flings his arm over his mouth as he tries to quite his cries. His whimpers bleed past as he struggles to keep himself from thrusting up, desperate to keep himself under control.

Hank pulls off, breathing heavily against Alex's thighs. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you, want to feel you." He whispers, climbing up for a moment to get the lube out from the bedside drawer. He liberally coats a finger, and presses it into his lover just as he accepts the purple headed cock back into his mouth once more.

Alex whines out his lovers name in desperation as he thrusts up into the other's mouth and back into the probing finger. "God Hank, you're going to break me," he gasps out as he squirms, his blonde hair already wet with sweat as his body heats up with arousal.

"That is the intention." He murmurs pulling a cock ring from the drawer as well. He slides over Alex's pulsing cock grinning at the way the red color of the ring blends into the blonde's skin. He uses one of his fingers to gently brush over the younger mutants balls before inserting a second finger and scissoring them wide inside his lover.

The blonde gasps and whimpers as the older mutant slides the ring on, "you're a cruel man," the younger whines. His lithe body squirming more to get the fingers to press deeper inside of him. His back arching slightly as he tries to get what he wants.

"Oh really. I'm cruel. Well why don't I just put you in the swing and leave you there, maybe with one of these in, on high?" He says waving the largest vibrating dildo though have. "And I'd leave you there for hours, maybe get myself off, forcing you to watch, but never touching you. You'd come over and over, but never find that true release, because of this." He says flicking the ring.

"Yes cruel, no one knows how truly evil you are," the blonde gasps, his body aching for release. He glares down at the brunette, "you better not do that to me, I will be forced to go find my release somewhere else," he growls, but his blue eyes are still laughing, the threat completely false.

"You wouldn't be able to escape." Hank retorts back shoving a third finger in. "You like it too much, love me too much, because I'm the only one who will give you what you want. What you need." He whispers removing his fingers, before running his tongue over the younger man's hole.

Alex doesn't deny the other man's words, he does start to pout as the other man teases him. His blonde hair now slicked with sweat as he feels the heat from inside him push at the edge. He breathes out releasing some of the energy into the air, plenty of practice has taught him a few tricks. His eyes flicker down to the man between his legs, he had never thought he'd have Hank all to himself, even before when Hank was blue he thought himself lucky. Now he has a gorgeous human specimen between his legs, Alex must have all the luck in the world to keep this one as his own.

Hank moves up peppering his lover's body with kisses. He can feel the heat on his lips and grins down at Alex. "Don't move, I'm going to help calm you down." he murmurs heading to the cooler where he kept a few extra beers, knowing that the blonde enjoyed drinking. He picks up a couple of ice cubes, drops them into a glass and comes back. Carefully Hank plucks one out of the glass and trails it over his lover's neck, over his chest. He leaves that cube to melt over one of Alex's nipples, grabbing another from the glass and tracing it over the blondes aching cock. Hank looks at Alex question in his eyes. "Can I try something love?"

Alex nods as he lets out another breath of warm air, a smile tugging on his lips as the other man takes care of him. The blonde's nipples standing hard from the cold as his cock continues to stand hard even as the cold water slides down to his full balls.

The older mutant takes the cube, traces it over the head of Alex's cock once more, over the vein, and then over his balls before tracing his entrance with it. He runs the ice around the ring of muscle for a moment and then pushes it inside his lover.

Alex shivers and groans as the ice slides into his heated channel. His body fluttering around the ice as it quickly melts the cube. He opens his legs wider, silently giving the other permission to continue what he's doing.

Hank grins wrapping his arms around Alex's thighs, holding him open as he drives his tongue in to lap at the cool liquid. He grabs another cube from the glass, places it in his mouth and then returns to the blonde's aching channel. He gently pushes the cube in with his tongue, moaning as the younger man's hole flutter around him.

The blonde's breathing increases as he stiffens on the bed, he loves the feeling of Hank's tongue digging

so deep into him. The warm flesh a huge contrast to the cold cubes as the slide against his fluttering channel. His body doesn't know how to respond to the stimulation, shaking with the increased stressed. His hands clench at his sides deep into the sheets as he tries to let the other man control him completely.

Hank pulls away letting the blonde recover for a few moments. "How are you doing?" He asks sliding up his body, and tweaking Alex's other nipple with finger and thumb.

"Okay..." the blonde breathes out. His hands come up to weave into the other's hair. "I'm a little overwhelmed but I've been through worse thanks to a certain someone."

Hank smiles a little, stopping his torment for the moment to let his lover recover. He takes the moment to undress himself before placing gentle kisses to Alex's neck, simultaneously rutting his hard cock against the younger man's thigh. "Let me know when you're good."

Alex pulls Hank's head up kissing him deeply, hands digging deep into the back of the brunette's scalp. They pull away breathing deeply, Alex's fingers massaging into the back of the scientist's neck, "I want you to fuck me," he whispers, his breath ghosting over the other's lips.

Hank groans joining their mouths again as he fumbles with the lube. He slicks himself as fast as he can before plunging into his lover, pressing their chests together as he buries himself to the hilt. He kisses Alex again as he bottoms out inside him before starting a slow rhythm.

Alex whimpers his legs coming up to wrap around his lover's thin waist pulling him even tighter against him and arms around his back. The blonde's eyes flutter closed as they rock together, their bodies pressed tightly together. The younger man has a soft groan pushed from him with each thrust of Hank into him.

Hank rests his head against Alex's chest, canting his hips harder and faster angling them to try and hit that spot deep within his lover. He teases the blonde's bound cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Alex whimpers and whines as he thrusts into his lover's hands, his body stretched out to take him all the way in. "God I love you, " Alex whispers as kisses the top of the other man's head, "so fucking much, love how you make me feel, opening up so wide and bringing me to the edge." He jerks each time his spot is hit, and his arms and legs tighten to keep him close to the other man.

Hank kisses Alex's chest. "I love...oh fuck...I love you too." He murmurs removing the ring from his lover's cock. He starts to thrust harder and faster, whimpering as Alex contracts his muscles around him. "God you're perfect, so perfect." He whimpers. "Alex...Alex..." the older mutant cries over and over again. "Alex marry me." Hank stutters out without realizing it.

Alex opens his eyes wide as he stares at the other man, "do you mean it, do you really mean it?" He questions desperately, his hands digging deeper into the other man's shoulders, "oh god please say that you mean it," he whines.

Hank stops moving pulling to look into Alex's soft blue eyes. Hank nods swallowing nervously. "Yeah, yes. I-I-I've be-been want-wanting ta-to as-ask f-for awhi-awhile n-now. I-I hav-have a rin-ring in-in my po-pocket. Ma-marry me Alex?"

"Yes, god fuck. Yes I'll marry you!" he yells out pulling the other in for a deep kiss. He moans happily

into the kiss, as he feels himself coming closer to the edge as Hank continues to pound into him.

Hank groans back into their kiss as well, brutally thrusting his lover into the mattress. "Alex, hnngh Alex." Hank whimpers as he comes deep within his young fiance.

Alex whines as he feels the other man come deep within him. The younger man comes soon after, his heels digging into his husband to be's back. Hank's name slips out of his lips as his come splatters between them.

Hank smiles into his lover's neck as he comes between them. He goes to pull out after a few minutes, to get the ring and a washcloth, only to feel Alex's channel tight around him. "I love you too babe, but let me go get your ring, and clean you up." He murmurs fingers curling into the blonde hair.

Alex blinks his eyes open, "wah?" he questions. He feels the tug of his hole, "ah I'm not doing anything," he murmurs slightly confused.

Hank tries to pull again, moaning in a bit of pain. His brilliant mind starts to come out of its post orgasmic haze and puts the pieces together. He rests his head against the blonde's chest. "Your ring may have to wait a few more minutes, it seems that even though my outer appearance is still human, that just like my feet didn't change back, apparently I still have my um...knot." he mutters embarrassed again.

Alex chuckles and runs his hands through the other man's hair, "its fine love, I quite enjoy that part of you anatomy." He pulls up Hank's head to nuzzle his nose against his face, before kissing him gently.

Hank leans into the kiss, cupping his fiancé’s face and stroking his cheeks with his thumb. "I love you so much Alex, and while I now that we can't legally be married it still means the world to me that you said yes." he states.

"I don't care about that, the government is a bunch of assholes," Alex murmurs, "we'll be married to everyone who counts." He nuzzles the other man's hair some more, "of course I'd say yes, I love you so fucking much."

Hank tugs the blonde close. "I love you too, now rest my love." he murmurs kissing him again.

Alex murmurs in agreement, wrapping the other man up in his arms. He drifts off to sleep, a smile on his face.

Hank pulls himself out of bed kissing the back of Alex's neck before dropping to the floor and starting his daily set of 300 push-ups.

Alex wakes up and crawls to the edge of the bed, blinking at the other man exercising below him. "Need any help love?" the blonde asks with a grin as he looks the man over.

Hank shakes his head working up a sweat. "Nah I'm good." he pants sinking low and holding it for a moment before popping back up only to repeat the process again and again.

Alex slides out of bed still naked as the day he was born and stands next to his fiancé. "You sure babe? I could help ya out." He says as he squats down next to the older man.

Hank looks up at his slightly blurry fiancé. "Push ups are pretty much a one man thing Alex, but fine I'll bite what do you have in mind?" He asks trying to remember what count he was on. "Damn." he pants.

"Well I've lost count now so if you want to do that for me you're welcome to do so." he pants starting over at 1.

Alex grins crawling up onto the other man's back, his butt placed right in the middle of the other's large back

Hank sinks down on his arms laying flat on the floor beneath Alex's weight. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Give you a little more weight, you're so use to moving your own, have some change," the blonde says grinning as he places his hands on his shoulders where it meets his neck and his legs over his shoulder as well.

Hank growls as he lifts his naked lover's weight up and then back down again. "Just make sure you count," he says with a smile He starts going faster just to feel Alex's ass brush against hi back each time he gives a bounce with his arms.

Alex chuckles and counts each push-up. The grin doesn't leave his face as his lover moves up and down below him showing off all the lean muscle.

"Enjoying the view?" Hank pants struggling with the next push up.

"Yes I am, 45," he says back with a smirk, he rubs his ass gently back and forth.

Hank manages through the next five before lying on the floor. "If you're going to count you can't do that. It's very distracting." He huffs taking a moment reprieve from his workout.

Alex rubs against him again, "Not do what?" he asks innocently, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Hank growls, and flips his lover beneath him. "You damn well know what," he says viciously biting a mark into the blonde's shoulder.

Alex yelps at the sudden move and whimpers slightly from the bite but doesn't pull away. His hips stutter up trying to press against the other man, his cock or at least his thigh.

"I should punish you for making me lose count twice." Hank growls pinning Alex's stuttering hips with his own.

"You were on fifty," Alex growls back, his hands coming up to push at the other's shoulders.

Hank realizing he's been a little to rough eases up on the pressure and licks at the mark before placing his lips gently over it. He flips them so that the blonde is now on top and cradles his fiancé against him. "Sorry. I was only playing. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Alex grins down at him, leaning down to rub his nose against the older man's. He hums appreciatively at the apology, "It's alright love, you'll learn it soon enough. " He kisses the other man desperately making it all teeth and tongue.

Hank whines in the back of his throat. "Maybe we can both get a workout in." He says suggestively raising his brows.

Alex laughs, "I wish I could babe, but I told the professor that I would cover the gym class for Logan today." He hops off of his fiance and makes his way out the door waving much to the chagrin of the scientist whose left pouting on the floor. 

Hank sighs before getting up to get on with his own day. Still pouting as he makes his way out the door.


End file.
